


Sorry for being late

by Bombrella



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, but this needed to happen, max family is explained more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombrella/pseuds/Bombrella
Summary: Parent's day is over and Max is glad about that. His family isn't the best but that doesn't matter. What does matter is his cousin that just jumped off the bus greeting him.





	Sorry for being late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp is going to close unless David and Gwen do something but sometimes things just happens on there own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just to meet the character it's nothing to heavy yet. It's gets better I promise I just didn't know how to start this story off

Max,Neil,and Neil walked around as David and Gwen yelled about what to do about the camp and they needed this job. 

 

" We are finally leaving this fucking hellhole! I hope they don't find the paper or a new employee in time.”Max smiled ear to ear. 

 

He hated camp and David but mostly David. They were finally leaving do to the events of parents day. But David and Gwen had a chance to save their jobs. Find the camps official paper and put one of their names on it to become the owner of the camp or find another employee within 48 hours. But they were having a hard time with both. And Max was loving it.

 

Max,Nikki,and Neil stood watch mocking them for trying when quartermaster pulled up.

“Visitor” He huffed as a woman with a blue and white letterman jacket with a “M” on it and short black dress and knee high black boots stepped off. 

“This place fucking sucks already.” She smirk.

Max mouth opened and closed trying to form words as his eye twitched. He kept this motion up as David and Gwen greeted the visitor. 

“Hi I'm David and This is Gwen and who might you?” 

“My name is Maxine. I'm here for family day or whatever. Where's Max?” She looked around and spotted him.

She picked him as he stared at her. 

“Oh you must be Max’s Mom?” David asked with a hint of sadness from remembering how Max was about his parents the other day.

“Fuck no I'm his cousin. His mom fucking sent me because that bitch is lazy!” She held Max under her arm as he kept gasping for words. 

“Oh Well you missed Family day that shit was a disaster. Now we're about to close up unless….you wanna job?” Gwen offered.

Max started yelling

“NO!”

 

“Sure why not I just quit my last job anyway” Maxine put Max down as she followed Gwen and David into the office. Everyone gathered around as Max started shaking in rage.

“Are you fucking Kidding me?! AGRH!!!” He yelled.

“Boy shut the fuck up also say hello to newest employee!” Maxine stepped out of the office wearing shorts and her shirt was cut right above her belly button and she had on her blue jacket. Max clawed at the dirt as Maxine,David,and Gwen walked him ignoring Max screaming for death to kill everyone.


End file.
